mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponymations
Ponymations is a series of flash animations created by MrPoniator. Every Ponymations video is a parody of something else. Often, since season 2 of , they parody episodes of the show itself. Apple Spice Apple Spice is a parody of the famous Old Spice advertisement where the star of the advert is played by Big Macintosh. The advert starts with Big Macintosh in the middle of Ponyville, addressing the audience about Apple Spice, the scene then "magically" cuts to the Sweet Apple Acres Apples orchard where Big Macintosh reveals a scroll with two tickets to "the thing you love" before magically turning into gemstones. Big Mac then finishes the add by stating that he is a horse. He is then seen plowing in the distance. In the credits we see Twilight Sparkle holding a small television in her hooves. She has just watched the advert is giddy over what she just witnessed. In the animation, the original source of the audio used for Big Macintosh is Michael "niftykoala" Phillips. Meanwhile on ePony Meanwhile on ePony is based off a comic strip done by deviantART user loljailbait. In the video, Big Macintosh browsing merchandise on ePony (play on the site eBay) on his computer until a Smarty Pants doll catches his eye. Apple Spice STALLION Claus - Bronies Apple Spice STALLION Claus - Bronies ''' is a Christmas message where Big Macintosh offers the viewers a special gift for Christmas, a Big Macintosh "Brohoof". He states however since even a tiny portion of his power used in the brohoof could break the 4th wall or send the viewers flying, he gives a pile of diamonds a brohoof embedded with Big Macintosh's hoof print in them instead. He then goes on saying that a team of dragons helped him made a special parchment with his hoof print embedded onto it which, the viewers can print hoping that their printers won't explode from the happiness. As he wishes everyone a happy holiday, we see a computer screen showing the whole world made up of small dots. All the dots turn red showing that the whole world has been given one of Big Mac's gifts. We then cut back to Big Macintosh who decides to give the viewer a brohoof and starts to gently brohoof the screen, however despite his caution; he breaks the screen causing the camera to fall over. In the animation, the original source of the audio used for Big Macintosh is Michael "niftykoala" Phillips, the same person who voiced Big Macintosh in Apple Spice. Meanwhile on Equestria Daily '''Meanwhile on Equestria Daily is an animation for the popular Equestria Daily news blog to celebrate them hitting one hundred million hits. The video starts off in Sethisto's room as his pony OC browses the comments section of his recent post on EqD. However, he finds Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all arguing with each other on who planted the first post causing Sethisto to become disappointed over their bantering. As the credits roll, we get a bonus clip of MrPoniator giving a message on how EqD helped him become a brony and how he went from "wtf is a pony" to having ponies on the mind 24/7. Bunny Bunny is a ponified version of Bunny by elcid1984. Fluttershy is wearing sunglasses, but slowly takes them off as before saying "Bunny" towards the screen. The scene then cuts to Angel holding an ice-cream cone. The camera starts to bounce back and forth between both characters as dramatic music plays. Angel then turns his attention away from Fluttershy. The screen blacks out last looking at Fluttershy's unchanging expression. See also *The season two Ponymations page, a compilation of Ponymations spoofing specific season two episodes of . *The season three Ponymations page, a compilation of Ponymations spoofing specific season three episodes of . External links *Ponymations on YouTube *Ponymations on deviantArt Category:Fanmade videos Category:Ponymations